1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a radiant heating body for a cooking location, in particular in relation to a glass ceramic plate, wherein an insulating bottom having an insulating annular rim portion is provided in a pot member and a heating element is arranged in an air space above the insulating bottom and a safety temperature limiter is provided on the pot member.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Radiant heating bodies of that kind are commercially known and are described for example in DE 35 36 981 C2. The safety temperature limiter serves to protect the glass ceramic plate from overheating. The safety temperature limiter comprises, in a tube, an expansion bar which extends in the air space above the heating element. An expansion bar regulator of that kind is a complicated and thus expensive component. Furthermore arranging the expansion bar in the air space involves a correspondingly large structural height in respect of the radiant heating body.
A glass ceramic cooking zone having an energy regulator and a bimetal regulator which is disposed laterally on the radiant heating body is described in HEA-Bilderdienst 6.2, August 1983, pages 17 and 18. The bimetal regulator is closed to start the cooking procedure. The bimetal regulator-opens at a cooking zone temperature of about 125.degree. C. In this case also safety temperature limitation is effected by means of the expansion bar sensor of the energy regulator.